


James' #1 Fan

by motherofmercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Sibling Banter, comedic (i hope), james makes his own merch, jeddy, just a random headcanon from some awesome people, random and sweet, teddy and albus fight over not being james' #1 fan, wholesome fluff at end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: “Why do I get the feeling you’re fighting over second place, not first?”ORJames makes his own fan merchandise, and Teddy and Albus fight it out.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	James' #1 Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the Discord server. You know who you are ;) <3

“Guess what I made you, Teddy!” James called, bouncing down the steps from his room at his parents’ house as Teddy walked in the front door for their usual Sunday dinner. Teddy and James had been living together for almost a year, but today James had gone ahead, arriving for dinner an hour before Teddy.

Teddy raised his eyebrows as James bounded up to him. “What? And how did you know it was me?”

“I always know when it’s you. And no, you have to guess.”

“Just tell him so he can know what a loser you are, James,” came Albus’ voice from the couch.

“I am not a loser,” James pouted up at Teddy, the older man laughing as he pulled James into a hug.

“What did you make, Jamie?”

James pulled back, immediately perking up and pulling a t-shirt from his pocket.

“It’s a shirt?”

“It’s a _James’ #1 Fan_ shirt!” He grinned and shoved it over Teddy’s head as Albus cackled from the couch.

“Did you make one for that Slytherin? He’d love it.”

Albus’ head poked up over the back of the couch, scowl thoroughly fixed into place. “Like hell!”

Teddy squirmed the shirt into a better position over his jumper, marching over to Albus. Albus ducked in an attempt to avoid the customary hair-ruffle.

“You already have one, don’t you,” Teddy grinned.

“…No.”

“Mmhmmm.” Teddy succeeded in ruffling Albus’ hair, making it considerably messier than it had already been moments before.

Albus grumbled and pushed Teddy’s hand away from his head.

James bounded up behind Teddy and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, making Albus scowl again.

“The only person who’s a bigger fan of James than James himself, is you, Teddy.”

\- -

A week later Teddy walked in the door – once again for Sunday dinner – and threw the James Potter merchandise at Albus. “I’m done, I don’t want it. You can be his number one fan.”

“What did he do?” Albus shoved the shirt into his pocket.

“He hasn’t washed the dishes for four nights straight.”

\- -

Dinner was rowdy as usual with all the Potter children home, and Teddy, of course. Lily was loudly describing a guy she’d met on the Muggle tube on Wednesday to James, while Albus tried to tell their parents about his new job at the Apothecary. 

“So basically he’s a twink?” Teddy asked Lily.

“If anyone is a twink, it’s definitely James,” Albus interjected from the other end of the table.

“Oi,” James called, “I’m a hunk.”

Albus raised his eyebrows at James. “You’re a twink.”

Albus, stop calling your brother names,” Ginny attempted to put in.

“Then I’m a twunk. I’m a twink and a hunk. A twunk.”

Albus silently pulled the shirt out of his pocket and looked at Teddy who widened his eyes and shook his head furiously.

“He called himself a twunk, Teddy! Take the shirt!” He jumped up and shoved the shirt over Teddy’s hair as it quickly turned a horrified red.

James looked between Albus and Teddy wrestling over the _James’ #1 Fan_ t-shirt as Lily and their parents sat in confused silence. “Why do I get the feeling you’re fighting over second place, not first?”

\- -

Albus sneezed himself awake to feathers all over his pillow and a disgruntled owl sitting on his chest. He cast a disbelieving _tempus_ that showed it was four in morning. The owl clutched a small package in its beak and Albus snorted as he realised it was the now infamous shirt with a note in Teddy’s handwriting pinned to it.

_James woke me at 3am by singing in the shower at the top of his lungs before his Puddlemere tryout today. This is yours._

Albus snorted again and folded the t-shirt back up, giving it to the owl and writing a note of his own.

_James left his dirty underwear on the floor of my bathroom yesterday. _

_ I do not want the bloody shirt._

He gave the note to the owl, chucked it out the window and closed it firmly. Then he got back into bed and cast a _muffliato_ on the window. That shirt was Teddy’s problem.

\- -

That evening James slumped into the flat he shared with Teddy, chucking his broom on the ground and dumping his kit bag by the door. Teddy looked up from his book where he sat in his armchair in the corner, immediately feeling the change of atmosphere.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Jamie?”

James shook his head and flopped down on the couch. “I was terrible,” he mumbled.

“I’m sure you weren’t that bad!” Teddy put aside his book and stood, moving towards James. 

James shuffled over so Teddy could sit next to him, curling himself up into Teddy’s side.

“I was that bad. I was really awful. There’s no way I’ll get in.”

“Well, it’s not all bad. You can keep spending all your time with me.”

James grunted but didn’t look up and Teddy realised he was crying.

“Hey, come with me.” Teddy stood up, abruptly dislodging James and grabbing his hand. Teddy pulled him off the couch and into their bedroom. He reached under the bed to produce the _James’ #1 Fan_ t-shirt.

James smiled faintly as Teddy pulled it over his head, dashing a tear from his cheek. Teddy grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the bed next to him, wrapping his arms tightly around James’ middle.

“I don’t care if you were terrible. I know you’re a really brilliant flyer, Jamie. Merlin’s pants, you’re an incredible flyer and it’s their loss if they didn’t notice.”

“Mmmmm,” James hummed noncommittally, face buried in Teddy’s chest again.

“And I love you, so who cares. I will always be your number one fan, even if you don’t do the dishes and sing stupidly loudly at three in the morning.” He planted a kiss in James’ curls and hugged him even closer. James snuggled into Teddy’s strong embrace, allowing him to rub circles into his back until his breathing slowed and deepened, and they were both asleep in the warmth of their infinite love.


End file.
